


A Piece of Clothing

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Greg received a package not meant for him. Mycroft doesn't know what it is.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A Piece of Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came about...

“Mycroft Holmes, whatever the fuck is this?”

Greg had just received a package in his office. He decided to video call the gifter after he opened it.

“Err… What is that?” Mycroft was confused. He did send a box of chocolates to his love but what was on his screen now, was clearly not chocolate.

“You really don’t know what this is?” Greg asked curiously. Mycroft, the all-knowing supercomputer brain, does not know something.

“No, I don’t, my dear. I ordered some chocolate truffles for you and had it sent over to your office. Not some piece of cloth with straps.”

“Hrmm…”

“Was it really sent in your name? Perhaps it was wrongly passed to you?”

“I-Okay, let’s see.” Greg put on his reading glasses. Age is catching up after all. No point denying it. Oh. Oh dear…

“Lestrade, your package got delivered to my office, oh.” Gregson said as he entered Greg’s office.

Greg looked up to him sheepishly. Gregson blushed hard, placed Greg’s package on the desk, collected the opened package and fled from the room.

“Case solved.” Mycroft quipped.

\---

Greg decided to perform a lap dance that night for Mycroft.

“Oh, so this is what it is for?” Mycroft admired the piece of clothing. “What is it called?”

“It’s a jockstrap. Got one for you too for you to wear tomorrow night.” Greg grinned mischievously.

“Greg, Her Majesty will be there!” Mycroft said in horror.

“Oh pish posh, athletes wear them for sports too. Come on, it’s light and feels barely there. Also easy access for me to feel your arse.” Greg said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Mycroft blushed.

\---

Mycroft was groped during the gala several times and subsequently had a quickie in the washroom with his silver fox. Wearing the jockstrap somehow made him easily aroused. The both of them decided to wear jockstraps when they attend any future functions together.


End file.
